


Flufftober 19 - Sharing a bed

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Imagination, M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, Pillow Fights, Polyamory, making the ultimate pillow fort, mention of A/B/O nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Being in each other's rooms was unhealthy for Thomas, but sleeping on the couch was not a good long term solution to Patton's need to snuggle and sleep with all of his boyfriends. Well, nothing a generous dose of Imagination couldn't fix!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Flufftober 19 - Sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I was out for so long. Things happened, and writer's block is nagging me, but I keep trying! Plus, I need to work, and that's not very easy with my roller-coaster of a mental health. I will try to finish the missing prompts at the end of the month!
> 
> Also, yeah, I gave up on trying to follow the random ships I picked x) I just love DRLAMP too much.

"A nest?"

"Yeah!" Patton nodded excitedly at a confused Roman. "So that we can all sleep in the same place together!"

"Don't we already do that though?" Roman asked.

"Well, no, not that way." Patton rubbed the back of his neck, trying to form his idea coherently. "We always cuddle or hang out in the living room, but that's not a good sleeping place, right? There is no bed and we have to put everything away in the morning. And we can't pick one of our rooms to share because we can be influenced too easily in them, and it's not healthy for Thomas…" Patton tried to explain. "So we need a place that is not one of our rooms or the commons, but where we can rest and spend time together comfortably. You know, a place that will be ours!"

Roman nodded, scratching his chin, gears turning in his head. "And so, your idea of that place is a nest."

"Yeah!" Patton insisted. "Somewhere comfy, cozy and… c… uh… c-intimate?"

"Nice try," Roman chuckled. "But I think you might be onto something there Pat'! We could try making that in the imagination!"

Patton cheered and took off running through the corridor to the living room, closely followed by Roman.

Turns out they didn't need to look very far to gather everyone. Virgil, Janus and Logan were having some quiet time on the couch, while Remus was on the floor, busy chewing on something that was probably not meant to be chewed on, but since nobody reacted, Patton deduced it wasn't something important.

"Guys, guess what idea we had?!"

"You found a way for Thomas to steal the role from whoever got it at the callback?" Janus tried.

"Wh- No. And um… Maybe let that go, 'kay kiddo?"

"We're making the next video about serial killers and each of us gets to demonstrate a different modus operandi with the others, I call Jeffrey Dahmer and I say Janus should be James Warren Jones!"

"No! Also, that is horrible!" Roman said.

"Thank you!" Remus grinned. "I try."

"Okay, so here is it: we want to make a nest for all of us!"

"You guys are going to be in heat?!" Remus exclaimed, jumping up in excitement.

"Ugh, not an A/B/O nest, Remus," Roman replied.

"What's A/B/O?" Patton asked.

"Oh, it's a rather interesting genre of fanfiction that involves biology speculation," Logan explained. "Remus showed me and I'm actually curious about the viability of a genetic variation that would allow…"

"L, hey, maybe, um, hold that thought for later?" Virgil interrupted. "I would like Patton and Roman to finish explaining before Thomas dies of old age."

"I believe we have plenty of time for both explanations considering the average life-expectancy of…"

"Slash-S, Logan," Virgil cut again, with a small smile and grabbing Logan's hand in apology.

"Oh, sarcasm." Logan nodded. "I shall explain to you later, Patton, please continue."

"Or maybe don't," Roman muttered, concerned about Patton's innocence but not wanting to delay the explanation more.

Patton gladly re-explained his idea and the reasons that led to it. Roman continued with the logistics, and everybody thought it was a rather good idea. Remus did ask if they could fuck in the nest though, and they came to a compromise that there would be no sex in the sleep-and-snuggle nest, but that Remus could make a second nest for that purpose.

"Maybe that way there will be less walking in on someone getting a blow-job in the living-room…"

"For the last time, Virgil, I'm sorry I got carried away!" Roman groaned as Janus looked away, fairly embarrassed.

After a few minutes of debating, they decided to get up and get started on their project. It was a free day after all, and Thomas had plenty of time for daydreaming.

They all walked into the imagination together, most of them stretching and smiling at the change of atmosphere. For now, Roman had summoned a simple meadow, tall grass and wild flowers under a late afternoon sun. "Do we want something completely closed, or connected to an outside?"

"We will be able to rise up in the nest on command, there is no need for an 'outside'," Logan argued, and most of them seemed to agree.

Roman nodded and got to work. The meadow around them disappeared behind several layers of fabric like they were in a large tent or canopy bed. As the sunlight disappeared, it was replaced with a lantern and fairy lights across the soft, stretchy walls. The grass melted into a plush carpet. "Where should we put the bed?"

"In the middle?" Remus suggested, and everybody winced.

"Um, it's usually in the back, right?"

"Is it even going to be big enough?"

"Hold on! I've got it!" Roman exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

Instead of a bed, the carpet thickened into a large mattress that took the entirety of the nest. Remus and Patton immediately started to bounce and Logan investigated the junction of the floor with the walls. "I must say, this is luxurious," Janus complimented, enjoying the way his feet sank into the ground.

"So the whole room is a bed, is that it?" Virgil wanted to clarify.

"Yup, and there's no under, so no monsters under the bed either!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, what if one of us needs a little more space?"

"Oh, does this feel too cramped for you? Do you want a window, maybe?" Roman offered.

"No… I just… I'm afraid of it getting too… much? Too hot maybe? I don't know, nevermind…"

"No, no, don't worry, this is our place, so it needs to feel good for all of us," Roman smiled, and made a 'seperating' motion with his hands. "How's that?"

The room got a little larger and Roman included a couple recesses that were more private. Virgil inspected one and sat in the corner, nodding. "A lot better, thanks!"

"We need pillows and decorations!" Patton decided, still jumping.

They summoned enough pillows to completely circle the nest, and then some. Logan helped Roman draw glowing constellations on the walls. Remus summoned a small closet to put snacks and games in, letting Janus censor the ones that were most likely to gross out the others. Patton figured out how to put up a video projector and brought Disney VHS tapes as well as plush toys.

Patton threw a pillow at Virgil, starting the best pillow fight they had ever had. Logan asked about the rules and was promptly wrecked. With all of them, they had enough pillows to build forts, which the twins quickly did, yelling when someone grabbed part of their barricade to use as ammo. Janus tried sneaking away and got dogpiled by a laughing mess of his partners.

They had to go change and clean off their sweat after that, but came back in their onesies, ready for a comfy night. They played cards against humanity and watched some She-ra episodes, before Remus realized he could use the projector to play shadow puppets and challenged the others to some shadow charades.

Logan pushed for all of them to go to sleep at a normal time, but the excitement of the new sleeping place and fun activities made it impossible. Janus was the first to lay down with him though. Patton joined because he thought it was cuddling time, then all of them were lying down in the dimming light. Some of them kept talking and frankly there wasn't a moment where they all slept at the same time, but the intimacy and safety of the setting made it one of the best nights any of them had ever had.

The next morning, when he woke up, Patton was hugged tight between Virgil and Remus. Logan was sitting up with his laptop on his knees, but everyone was otherwise sleeping. It was quiet, but not quiet the way it was in his bedroom after saying goodnight to the others. It was a warm, living quiet, that made him want to stay there, relaxed and content in the others' presence.

He smiled and obeyed that feeling, pressing closer to Virgil and running a hand through Remus's hair to make him purr. Truly, what a good idea…


End file.
